The Other Hofferson
by Queen-of-Typing
Summary: Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid's twin sister, is in love with the village screw up, Hiccup. When Hiccup shoots a Night Fury out of the sky, Ingrid learns more about dragons and the boy she loves. But she'll have to make one dangerous choice. Betray Hiccup and Toothless or keep their secret and betray her village. WARNING! Contains: Hiccup/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to say first off I love Astrid/Hiccup I adore it but... then I got thinking if Astrid was a little different and... well Ingrid was born. **

**Tell me if you like it or you hate it. I want to note (and I am only going to say this once) I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon those rights belong to the producers and the author. I would also like to note that I will continue to write about Ingrid into the series and any mini stories and the second movie. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Living in Berk is interesting. I'm one of the Hofferson twins. We aren't the only twins in the village, there's also Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the two village psychos. My name is Ingrid and my sister is Astrid. I'm a bit friendlier then my sister, but we're both violent and we have axes of death too. We look exactly alike except I wear my hair in a pony tail, not a braid and my bangs are on the other side of my face and are shorter.

We also wear similar clothes, except I don't wear a head band, my skirt is purple instead of red, I don't had spikes on my shoulder pads, my shirt is gray and my arm wrappings are black.

Anyway today I was rudely awakened by my dear sister pushing me out of bed.

"What in the name of sanity did I do to deserve that?!"I yelled glaring daggers at my sister who had her arms crossed.

"It's the dragons again, come on get up." Astrid said I groaned and held my hand out and Astrid helped me up.

"Let's go put out some fires." I said annoyed, why couldn't the dragons attack during the day? Oh right element of surprise, then again if a dragon attacks during the day that would be a surprised.

Astrid and I ran out heading for the water barrel. Naturally I ran into someone. I looked to see who it was only to find Hiccup in front of me. Most people hated Hiccup, or you know made fun of him because well… he wasn't the strongest Viking on Berk and there was his stubbornness and somehow he was always getting into trouble. I think that's what I liked about him.

That's right. I, Ingrid Hofferson the fierce, have a crush on the small and troublesome Hiccup.

"What are you doing outside?" I demanded surprised. Hiccup wasn't exactly allowed outside during dragon raids he had a tendency to do more bad then good.

"Sorry Ingrid! I gotta go!" Hiccup yelled jumping up, before he ran off though he pulled me and then bolted towards the workshop.

"Grid! Move it!" Astrid yelled snapping out of my daze I snapped my head to the right and dived just in time a Gronckle flew right over my head.

"Coming Strid!" I yelled and I hurried to my sister who handed me a bucket.

"FIRE!" someone yelled loudly. All of us grabbed the big thing of water and pulling it over to where the fire was. I filled up my bucket quickly and Astrid and I ran to the nearest fire and threw the water and we turned in time to not get fire blasted in my face.

I nearly froze when I spotted Hiccup staring at us his eyes reflected the fire. I was very glad that the fire masked my blush as we ran past the blacksmith shop. We put out a few more fires, I got separated from the others which means I broke Hofferson twin rule #1, never separate.

I growled under my breath as I ran out of the chaos figuring I could get to higher ground to see where Astrid went. Instead I found Hiccup.

He had some weird machine, I froze. Hiccup loved to invent and create machines, what he lacked in strength he made up for in brains which is more then I can say for the other boys on this island.

But Hiccup's machine wasn't the only thing that made me freeze, it was the sound.

"Night furry…" I whispered.

Right on cue the unholy offspring of lightning and death hit one of the towers making the wooden structure go up in flames and I almost missed Hiccup fire his weapon, a bola was flung from it and flew through the air and then the night was filled with not only the sound of the battle but the sound of the falling dragon.

He hit it.

Oh my gods. Oh my gods! Hiccup did it! He hit a Night Furry.

"Yes I hit it!" Hiccup yelled his arms in the air and then he turned yelling, "Did anybody see that?"

He didn't see me or at least didn't seem too. He didn't notice the Monstrous Nightmare behind him.

"Hiccup behind you!" I yelled as the he dragon crushed his machine and came up right behind him. He turned and slumped his shoulders.

The nightmare pulled it head back and before I could really think I shoot forward and grabbed Hiccup's hand pulling him back, he didn't seem to need much more of a hint as the nightmare roared and shot fire at us. We ran down the hill Hiccup screaming all the way.

Normally I would have blushed or shuttered or something because Hiccup was holding hand but I looked back to see the nightmare right behind us.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup yelled out of now where.

"See what? The dragon trying to kill us? It's kind of hard to miss!" I yelled ignoring what he was actually talking about at least I assumed he was talking about the Night Furry.

Hiccup and I barely dodged another fireball that hit the side of the stairs and we dived to hide behind a pole. I didn't notice us clinging to each other as fire hit the back of the pole nearly singed me.

"Where'd it go?" I panted looking around the corner. And then a flashed of red and brown flew past me and I turned surprised to see Stoick the Vast fighting the monster.

He rolled and even adjusted his hat.

"And people think that he didn't rip off a dragons head when he was a baby is just a myth." I gasped. Then I meet Hiccup's eyes and then we both seemed to realize we were still hugging each other, of course we quickly jumped apart I hid behind my hair and Hiccup coughed nervously.

We turned around just as the pole crashed down and fell rolling over and destroying some stairs.

I winced in sympathy at Hiccup.

"Sorry… dad." Hiccup said.

I watched the dragons carrying off some sheep, okay a lot of sheep and out of nowhere someone hit my arm. I turned to glare at my sister.

"Rule number 1." She reminded me hitting my shoulder, most would see this as an act of aggression I saw it as something different it was our show of affection.

"Never separate." I quoted and hit her right back.

"I hit a Night Furry." Hiccup said making me looked around my sister to see Stoick lifting Hiccup up by his vest Hiccup protesting all the way.

Astrid grabbed me and pulled me over to the other guys who were trying to see if they got any burns or scars.

"Hey Ingrid! Your looking good. Where did you go off to?" Snotlout said clearly trying to flirt I rolled my eyes at him annoyed.

"I saw you running with Hiccup." Ruffnut laughed mockingly.

"Oh shut up." I growled at her annoyed.

"STOP!" Stoick yelled and everyone was now staring at the chief and his son anxious to see what would happen.

"Just… stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed." Stoick yelled.

"Someone grab the popcorn." Snotlout laughed, Astrid was kind enough to punch the moron in the gut while I just crossed my arms and looked down as Hiccup made a joke about people weights.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest order?" Stoick said angrily.

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and now I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am dad." Hiccup said doing a weird hand thing. I sighed sadly. That was one of the things I loved about him. He wasn't a killer, sure he talked big but he was sweet and I had a feeling if he ever had a chance, I don't think he'd do it.

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoickk said sounding tired, "Get back to the house."

"Make sure he gets there." Stoickk said to Gobber who came over and hit Hiccup over the head, "I have his mess to clean up."

And with that the chief walked off and Hiccup and Gobber came over to us walking past. Ruffnut laughed I shot her a glare.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut mocked.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said getting in Hiccup's face.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup said avoiding me and Astrid's eyes.

I smiled at Gobber when he pushed Snotlout which I should have done myself. Snotlout just laughed turning to me and Astrid as we leaned against the wall.

"What?" he asked confused by my glare.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" I said annoyed as Astrid passed me my axe.

"Oh please, are you standing up for the toothpick now?" Snotlout said.

"At least he doesn't reek like old codfish." I said my axe at the ready to cut off one of this jerks limbs.

"Ingrid, come on." Astrid said and then she grabbed my axe and pulled me along we walked to the house in silence.

"Good job tonight girls." Mom yelled to us from the roof already with a hammer in her hand ready to fix the giant whole that was singed from a fireball.

"Thanks mom!" we called up in synch. I sighed when we got inside. Astrid was probably mad at me.

I didn't turn when I heard her close the door.

"So… you're going after him?" Astrid asked I turned to see her leaning against the door with her arms crossed her axe was set down next to her leaning against the wall.

"You know it." I said setting down my axe next to hers.

"Well I'm not gonna stop you. But did he really hit a Night Fury?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out." I said shrugging.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm going to add chapters once a week is my goal, maybe more. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it. **

**Also I am going to be posting a poll on which dragon you think Ingrid should have. If you have any suggesting's on her dragons name or if there is something you want to see in this story. Thanks guys! **

**-Queen-of-Typing**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup wasn't that hard to follow, he knew nothing about covering up his tracks then again I guess he had a lot on his mind. I mean he was trying to find a Night Fury. Pretty soon I had caught up with him, he had his notebook out.

"Hiccup." I called up to him. The boy in questioned jumped surprised turned around and dropped his pencil. His notebook was pressed against his chest and he let out a little yell. I blinked at him confused.

"Oh… Ingrid, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Hiccup said relaxing considerably letting he's arms fall to his sides then he blinked confused and seem to realize I had followed him into the woods, "Wait. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you find the Night Fury." I said crossing my arms and brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I wasn't being completely truthful. I wanted to see if I was right. I wanted to see if Hiccup would kill the dragon, if he would actually do it. He wasn't really a dragon killer like his father said but I felt doubt in myself, I suddenly wasn't so sure. This dragon could make him a hero people would respect him, could he really give that up?

"You believe me?" Hiccup said sounding surprised.

"I was standing right behind you when you shoot it out of the sky, Hiccup." I said figuring it was obvious.

"Why didn't you say something?" Hiccup said after a moment slightly annoyed.

"What good would that have done? You really think the entire village is going to listen to two teens, one of which recently destroyed half the village, about something that most people say is a myth?" I pointed out.

"Okay fair point. But you're actually going to help me find it?" Hiccup asked sounding unsure.

"No, I followed you into the woods just to tell you I saw you shoot a mythical dragon out of the sky." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Well then… let's get a move on, if that's okay with you." Hiccup said ever the gentlemen.

We searched for awhile without a single sign of the dragon.

"How do you lose a dragon?" I said in disbelief to Hiccup who was scribbling at his picture looking angered.

"The gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I mange to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup said annoyed and then he hit a random branch that flung back and hit him in the eyes.

"Smooth." I said but then Hiccup grabbed my arm and pointed to the branch that had hit him.

Half the tree was split in two.

"You don't think…?" I said as we followed the sign of wreckage and then we headed down the hill.

I was right behind Hiccup was he dived back down behind the uprooted earth. I quickly followed in his examples.

"I am being to question why I didn't bring my axe." I whispered to him. He swallowed.

"I'm gonna look. You stay here. You might have to go tell my dad I was eaten by a dragon." Hiccup said.

"Deal. But tell me you have a sword or something hidden in your vest." I said as he looked up over the little mound cautiously.

"It's tied up." Hiccup whispered. And then he pulled out the smallest dagger that probably wouldn't reach the dragons heart…

I groaned in horror and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I could practically feel Hiccup's apologetic look. And then he climbed over the mound and I watched him scramble down so he was behind a rock and he moved around it trying to see if it was moving.

"I did it! I did! Oh! This fixes everything! Yes!" Hiccup cheered looking back briefly at me to see me smiling and then looked back at the dragon, "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Hiccup put his foot on the dragon in a sign of victory and then the dragon shifted. I jumped up ready to jump over and help Hiccup but the dragon didn't move much more… except his eyes where opened.

I had never really seen a dragon's eyes before I never noticed I was kind of busy watching their mouths and tails.

I saw Hiccup hesitate, he turned his dagger on the dragon's head.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." Hiccup said holding the dagger out but then he yelled, "I'M A VIKING!"

I almost said 'No one said you weren't.' but I bit my tongue waiting anxiously… he was gonna do it. He took a breath, raised the dagger above his head and looked down at the great beast once more…

The Night Fury meet my eyes and then Hiccups, Hiccup slouched for just a moment then shock his head and held the dagger up higher ready to strike the killing blow.

The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself closed its eyes, laid down its head, and made a noise of despair accepting death. Hiccup struggled for a moment and then the dagger rested on top of his head and I felt a smile pull at my lips, he couldn't do it.

Hiccup lowered his hands and looked at the dagger then at the Night Fury sadly. He took a step back and said something I could hardly hear, "I did this."

He took a few steps and turned but then froze and so did I. What was he doing? Hiccup looked back at the dragon and did something I never thought anyone would do. He began setting it free.

One by one Hiccup cut the rope binding the dragon. I blinked and couldn't make a move. I don't know what I thought Hiccup would do if he didn't kill it. Maybe he'd get me to kill it and then I'd force him to take the credit, maybe he'd go get his father and convince him to come see. But I never expected Hiccup to do this.

I watched in amazement as Hiccup the Useless did the most daring and brave thing I had ever seen or heard about. It was when the last rope was cut could I move.

Quick as the lighting it was born from the Night Fury leaped pining Hiccup to the ground with its claw, its face inches from Hiccups.

"Hiccup!" I yelled concerned. It could have been seconds or hours or days that the dragon stared at Hiccup I wouldn't have been able to tell. And then the dragon spread its wings, lifted itself up and readied for the kill.

"Hiccup!" I yelled panicked looking around for anything I could use, Hiccup's dagger was too far away, I could use my shoulder pad I guess but it wouldn't do much good it had nothing sharp on it, why didn't I listen to Astrid about spiked shoulder pads?!

Then something else amazing happened the dragon didn't kill Hiccup. Instead it pierced the air with a horrible sound that could probably make a man lose his hearing.

And then it leapt away leaving Hiccup completely unharmed, I watched it attempt to fly away hitting a rock, then I looked down at Hiccup and saw him shakily get to his feet his dagger in hand. He smiled weakly at me while I realized I had my mouth wide open and was staring at him in shock. Then he took a few steps forward and collapsed.

"My hero." I said with a mix of sarcasm and horror.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short guys I promise the next one will be longer! I just kinda wanted to get this out because I was in the mood to type and the new episode is on tonight! YAY! :) **

**Anyway I hope you guys liked it and as a quick reminded the poll on what dragon Ingrid should have in up on my page, and if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see feel free to PM me or you can review. Any suggestions are welcome and will more then likely be used. **

**Also to ease the worry of NewQueen2012, Astrid will NOT end up with Snotlout. Thanks for commenting guys! Also the next chapter WILL be longer **

**-Queen-of-Writing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all I realized that I missed spell my own screen name last chapter "Queen-of-Writing" is not my screen name so sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter guys! **

* * *

You would not believe how long it took to wake Hiccup up. At first I tried being subtle lightly shaking his shoulders and whispering his name a few times, I was hoping to not attract the Night Fury because let's face it if he comes back he was gonna eat Hiccup… or you know me which would break Hofferson rule number 5, Don't die. Our rules are very confusing, number 21 is always share your chicken bones… we had a strange childhood.

Anyway my attempts to wake Hiccup up have risen to the levels I use when I try to wake up Astrid; she's very hard to wake up.

"DRAGON'S ARE EATING GOBBER'S HEAD! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! YOUR WEDDING TO SNOTLOUT IS IN FIVE MINUTES!" I screamed as loudly as I could in Hiccup's ear. I sighed and dropped my shoulders, the last one normally works then again Astrid and I share the same horrible nightmare… marrying Snotlout the very thought makes me shudder.

"For the love of Thor, Hiccup! WAKE UP!" I screeched shaking Hiccup's shoulders. I sighed annoyed it has been about 10 minutes since the Night Fury incident and honestly girls don't take this long to wake up after fainting!

And then I finally snapped and I slapped Hiccup as hard as I could across his face. His eyes shot open and he looked around panicked probably searching for the Night Fury.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna sleep forever!" I yelled crossing my arms and standing up, Hiccup blinked confused for a minute and then rubbed his cheek where I slapped him.

"Did you hit me?" he asked sounding shocked.

"No I slapped you. If I hit you you'd be missing a tooth. Now get up so we can get out of here, I don't wanna be here when that Night Fury comes back to finish you off." I said holding out my hand to help Hiccup up. Hiccup sighed and took my hand.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?" Hiccup asked as I pulled him up with ease, he didn't weigh much.

"About the Night Fury? No. About you fainting? Probably." I said as I brushed my hair out of my face, a habit Astrid and I shared still not sure where we got it from.

"Thank you so much." Hiccup said sarcastically looking around with a frown on his face and then turned back to me, "Hey you wouldn't happen to know the way back to the village from here would you?"

I sighed and shock my head, "Follow me."

We walked for most of the time in silence I figured Hiccup had a lot on his mind and so did I. I had just witnessed probably one of the most amazing things any Viking had ever done and then witnessed his faint… super manly. Then again if I liked manly... oh wait there is no manly guy on the island, Snotlout's a wimp, Fishleg's is big but a bookworm, and Tuffnut... let's not go there.

"Hey Ingrid." Hiccup said as we neared the village, the sky was getting darker as we walked and I guess he had finally decided the silence had to stop. I hummed curiously not paying much attention while I looked forward looking for signs of the village.

"Um… well… thank you… for not telling anyone about the, you know… the Night Fury." Hiccup said nervously sounding unsure.

I blinked but managed to keep my feet moving, Hiccup had never thanked me before and no matter how stupid it was I still felt embarrassed .. stupid emotions. I felt my face blushing and I was glad Hiccup was standing on my left so I could have my blush behind my hair.

"Uh… no-no problem." I said quickly getting control of my voice so I didn't shutter again. I am very grateful to my mom for giving me the ability to hide my emotion using indifference, the only one who could tell the difference was Astrid but that's because she knows me so well.

The second I spotted the first house of the village I took off running, leaving Hiccup behind so I felt great about that (note the sarcasm so I could get home… Astrid was probably getting 'suspicious', in reality she's probably getting worried, she's such a good older twin.

I made it to the house and found my parents packing.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you guys going?" I asked surprised interrupting my mom putting her mace in a bag.

"Stoick ordered another search for the nest, darling. And there's a surprise for you two." Mom said then she turned towards the stairs, "Astrid, come down!"

A few seconds later down came my other half.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked as soon as she noticed mom and dad packing, apparently she'd been in our room all day, she can be very unsociable sometimes.

"Stoick has order another hunt for the nest. But apparently there's also a surprise for us." I said walking over to stand next to Astrid.

We stood next to each other while our parents whispered to each other and then turned to smile at us.

"Girls, you two are coming to an age where you're closer to adulthood." Dad started making me suddenly very worried.

"Dad, tell me this isn't what I think this is." Astrid said voicing our worry.

"No! Oh Thor that came out wrong! Helga, will you give it a try?" Dad said panicked, he had never been good about explaining things to us he always voiced stuff wrong.

"Bolli…" mom sighed hopelessly and then turned back to us, "Girls… you're going to go to dragon training! Starting tomorrow!"

"What?!" we yelled at once completely surprised.

"Really?" I yelled excited.

"Really."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Of course we're sure! Our girls can handle anything! Besides you're going to be the only defense against dragons while we're gone. It'll be your jobs to keep it safe." Dad said proudly putting one arm around mom. I looked at Astrid and we smiled at each other excited.

"We won't let you down!" Astrid said confidently.

"We promise." I added with equal confidence.

"I've no doubt. Work hard girls we'll be back soon. Hopefully with our marriage and appendages intact. Your training starts tomorrow." Mom said as she and dad headed out the door.

"Have fun you two! And listen to Gobber, no matter how crazy he is." dad called.

"We love you!" I yelled, Astrid was too proud to tell our parents she loved them so I did it for her.

"Be good!" Mom said and then closed the door… and then opened it again, "I almost forgot! No late night snacks, no sleepovers, I don't want either of you inviting a boy over, and eat proper food not just honeycomb!"

And with that our mother was gone and then I turned to Astrid.

"She was talking to you when she said no honeycomb." Astrid said her arms crossed.

"And she was talking to you when she said no boys." I said causing Astrid to hit my arm I of course hit her right back. She lifted her hand then froze for a second.

"They didn't say anything a wrestling, did they?" Astrid asked.

"I didn't hear anything if you didn't." I said shrugging and then smiled. Astrid smiled. Game on.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. I have to say not my best work. I think it could have been better I might rewrite this chapter some time. I also wanted to say I'm surprised how many people like this story. I was just expecting like 2 people to review let alone favorite it, thanks guys! **

**And quick note: I appreciate everyone's opinion on what you think Ingrid's dragon should be but because I'm being picky, I would ask that you used the poll on my page so I can just use that and tally up the votes there (also I'm lazy). The poll will be closed either by the second to last chapter or by the end of the story, which reminds me: Don't forget to vote for the dragon you think Ingrid should have! Right now in the lead is the Deadly Nadder with 2 votes... yeah not very impressive.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Queen-of-Typing (HA! Got it right that time!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow I'm updating everyday... I never thought I'd do that. But I love the story... so... enjoy guys! **

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber announced enthusiastically as he opened the gate of the arena. Astrid and I walked side by side.

"No turning back." Astrid said.

"This is going to be so much fun." I said nudging my sister with my axe as we entered the arena first. We turned and looked all around the arena brushing out hair out of our eyes.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically as we continued our walk.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said.

"Or a hook." I said crossing my arms with my axe.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." A very familiar voice said as I turned slowly to find Hiccup standing there holding an axe.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut said sounding annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber announced.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury. So does that disqualify him or…" Snotlout trailed off, if only he knew.

"I'm going to ripe his arms off." I said taking a step towards Snotlout but Astrid pulled me back as Tuff and Ruff laughed.

"Don't waste your time on. There are more important matters then that idiot." Astrid said as she kept a hold on my arm.

"Can I trade to the class with the cool Vikings." Tuffnut said as we turned and walked away from Hiccup.

"Do you think anyone would notice if I 'accidently' threw an axe hitting one of them?" I whispered to Astrid making her laugh and hit my arm as we lined up and up came, Gobber as he pushed Hiccup at the end of the line as he continued to the massive doors where you could hear the sound of dragons inside.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you you'll learn to fight." Gobber said walking past each door.

"The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." Fishlegs said from down the line making me look down at him and give him an expression that said 'really?' to the excited Viking who I thought was about to explode.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber continued.

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two." And now the twins were looking at Fishlegs like he was insane.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen." Fishlegs said slowly getting louder… maybe he lost his mind.

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve." I shared a look with my sister who just looked annoyed at Fishlegs.

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber yelled finally putting a stop to Fishlegs narrating.

"Thank you." I sighed under my breath.

"And…" Gobber continued putting his hand on a lever, "the Gronckle."

"Whoa! Whoa wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout yelled in disbelief.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said as he pulled the lever and Astrid and I dived to the right to avoid the dragon as it came charging out.

"Today it about survival! If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber called.

"Well looks like we might get a hook." I said to Astrid blowing my hair out of my eyes.

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber yelled as the dragon ate up some rocks.

"A doctor?" Hiccup yelled.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs yelled.

"A shield!" Astrid and I yelled as one.

"Shields! Go!" Gobber yelled Astrid and I dashed for the nearest shields quickly picking them up with our axes still in hand.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber yelled reminding me and Astrid of things we already knew.

"If would have been more fun if he'd warn us. I would have brought my mace." I said jokingly to Astrid who rolled her eyes at me her eyes never leaving the dragon.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut got shot of almost instantly, they had been fighting over a shield or something.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber called as we gather on the fair side of the arena.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber yelled and then we all began banging our weapons against our shields and you could see the dragon shaking its head clearly confused.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber yelled.

"Five!" Snotlout guessed.

"No six!" Fishleg's yelled raising his shield hand.

"Correct! That's one for nearly each of you!" Gobber yelled. Fishlegs started to yell something but then his shield was blasted out of his hand.

"Fishlegs out!" Gobber called, "Hiccup get in there!"

Hiccup must have been hiding somewhere as Astrid and I dodged around and then Snotlout came up behind us.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You two should come over by sometime to work out. You girls look like you work out." Snotlout yelled as Astrid and I cartwheeled away to dodge the dragon's blast that Snotlout thought was second priority to flirting with us.

I heard the shot of the Gronckle hit Snotlout, at least I hoped it hit him.

"Snotlout you're done!" Gobber yelled loudly.

I rolled to a stop next to Hiccup.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup said.

"I'd watch the dragon, not the girl." I said as I rolled away giving Hiccup some friendly advice so I was next to Astrid again, we ran to the other side of the ring while the Gronckle chased after Hiccup who was going after his shield I groaned annoyed.

"Stopping chasing the shield and start watching the dragon!" I yelled and then Hiccup got pined to the wall, "Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled running over as the Gronckle's mouth began to glow with a shot and then Gobber got his hook in its mouth and changed the course of the shot making me sigh with relief as it barely missed Hiccup. Gobber still had his hook in its mouth and began pulling the Gronckle away.

"Thanks six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." Gobber yelled as he threw the Gronckle back into its cage and closed it back up.

"You'll get another chance don't you worry." Gobber said as he walked back to us as we gathered near the gate, "Remember a dragon will always, always go for the kill."

The last part who mostly directed at Hiccup which almost made me blink. Why didn't the Night Fury.

Astrid and I walked back home together.

"Well that was fun." I said as we neared the house.

"I still have a foul taste in my mouth." Astrid shuttered.

"Don't remind me. He isn't following us home is he?" I said not wanting to look back to see if that creep was.

We got inside and immediately close the door and then blocked it was a table.

"We'll just never leave again." I said crossing my arms.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Well what did you think! I actually have an announcement! A new dragon has been added to the polls. It's a OC dragon made by Ultimoto The Great, called the Crystal Hoarder, the info I have on it right now is that it's about the size of a Thunderdrum, it looks like the Green Death, and as it name implies it hoards gems, crystal and other valuable stuff. So thank you to Ultimoto for coming up with it and send it in! **

**Also quick reminder because I want everyone to have a chance to vote the poll is up on my profile. Right now in the lead with have a tie between the Deadly Nadder and Night Fury with 3 votes each... (again not very impressive). Also if you guys have any suggestions for names for dragons those are always useful and appreciated! :) **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter! -Queen-of-Typing**


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid and I did eventually leave our house and went to eat at the great hall where Gobber and the other members of our class were.

"Hey ladies. Do you wanna see my new scar?" Snotlout said as we walked past him. We did respond as we kept walking to get our food. Then we came back, Gobber was talking about what people messed.

"Alright. Where did Astrid and Ingrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber said after we had settled down.

"I mistimed m summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Strid said as she took a bite of food.

"I nearly lost my shield. It almost came out of my hand when I flipped." I said lifting up my mug.

"Yeah we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No, no you two we're great! It was so Ingrid and Astrid!" Snotlout said making me roll my eyes at him annoyed.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said as Hiccup picked up a plate of food that was ready for him.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber said glaring slightly at Hiccup.

"He wasn't paying attention." I offered as Hiccup tried to sit down at the table.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said.

"He's never were he should be." Astrid said as Hiccup sat down at the other table. Even though there was a spot next to me.

"Thank you Astrid and Ingrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber said standing up and then putting a giant book on the table, "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. No attacks tonight study up."

Gobber then left us.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said in disbelief.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout said.

"Yeah… you go do that. It'll ride the world of one less nuisance." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'd kill that dragon in two seconds!" Snotlout bragged.

"I was talking about you." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..." Fishlegs began going on so I blocked him out.

"Yeah, that sounds great there was a chance that I was going to read that." Tuffnut said.

"But now…" Ruffnut said both quickly shutting Fishlegs up.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said as he got up, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs behind them. Fishlegs was going on about one with spikes that look like trees… I looked over when Hiccup came over, I now noticed he was soaking wet it must have started raining.

"So I guess well share." Hiccup said.

"Read it." Astrid said pulling me up and literally dragging me out the door while I stole one glance back at Hiccup was an apologetic smile his way that I don't think he saw. Astrid slammed the door I think Hiccup said something too…

"Astrid, why'd you do that? I haven't read it yet!" I said hitting my sister's arm.

"Oh please, you know you'd just make up an excuse and leave. So I made one for you. Now come on before our shoulder rust." Astrid said as we began walking down the steps back home. When we got home we went right to be. I didn't fall asleep immediately though. I rolled over so my back was to Astrid who was sleeping with her axe in one hand. I was beginning to wonder where Hiccup had gone, he clearly hadn't gone home. I really hoped he hadn't gone back to… he didn't.

"Ingrid… go to sleep." Astrid said throwing her axe at me making me duck.

"Thanks sis." I said and then lay back down, your just being delusional… and in crush mode, I thought and then I closed my eyes. The next day was the Nadder's turn to kill us. Gobber had somehow found the time to set up a giant maze for us and the Nadder was jumping on the top of it.

"Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and flight on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber yelled.

"Look for its blind spot every dragon has one!" Gobber called. Astrid and I were running through the maze looking up and trying to see where the Nadder was, and Snotlout was following us around. We passed Hiccup who stopped to talk to Gobber.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I heard him ask as we hide behind a wall with the Nadder like a foot away.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." Gobber said.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…" Hiccup said. "Hiccup!" I hissed to him putting my figures to my lips and the gesturing for him to get down as Astrid looked around the corner. She signaled for us to roll and she went first then me and the Snotlout I looked back to see Hiccup getting stuck by his shield, Astrid grabbed my hand and dragged me before I could go back to help Hiccup. The Nadder jumped in front of us and me and Astrid raised out axes prepared to throw.

"Watch out babes. I'll take care of this." Snotlout said as he pushed up making me fall to the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled. And then Snotlout missed causing me and Astrid to glare at him.

"The sun was in my eyes. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout yelled as he ran off after us. Astrid and I got separated and the Nadder began chasing me. Knocking stuff over. I yelled as I jumped on top of the walls and saw Hiccup below me and then I landed on him my axe got caught on his shield no matter how hard I pulled I was tangled and the Nadder was coming closer.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut said. "She could do better." I heard Ruffut add.

"Just… let me… why don't you…" Hiccup suggested as I got my lips untangled and was working on trying to get my axe free because the Nadder was now coming at us.

"Let go of the shield!" I yelled, luckily he did and I got up in time to hit the Nadder in the face with it shattering the shield I was breathing heavily the adrenaline not worn off yet.

"Well done Ingrid." Gobber called as the dragon tried to stand and then grabbed it and tried to yank in back into it's cage.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid yelled as I turned to find Hiccup still on the ground and Astrid above him yelled and then she grabbed me and we left.

"I'm not hurt you know." I pointed out outside the arena.

"Rule number one." She said hitting my shoulder.

"Never separate."

* * *

**Wow 2 chapters in 1 day. I have no school today. And guess what pretty soon Ingrid's gonna learn about Toothless! :) YAY! Anyway because I'm crazy don't forget to vote on what dragon Ingrid should have, now in the lead is Night Fury with 4 votes. **

**I would like to note if the Night Fury does win, I want your guys ideas on names and how she should get the new Night Fury I have on suggestions but I do want to hear everyone's! Thanks for ready! **

**-Queen-of-Typing**


	6. Chapter 6

We went to dinner with the others on top of one of the catapults. My chicken was being cooked and Hiccup had come to join us and let's just say… Astrid was no happy with him. Nearly getting someone's sister killed isn't the best way to get on their good side.

"And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look in his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber said depicting the time a dragon ate his leg and hand waving his arm around that had a giant chicken attached to it.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs said making me and Astrid look at him in disbelief.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout said making me roll my eyes in annoyance as Gobber ripped off the leg of the chicken.

"It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said. I blinked and looked over at Hiccup surprised, did the dragon he hit damage its tail or wings? Maybe that's why it couldn't get away.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys, Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber said and then I looked back at where Hiccup was only to find his fish left there.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny, see?" Tuffnut said rolling up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon tattoo on his arm but I wasn't that interested as I got up and went to the stairs to see Hiccup running down them.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs gasped in disbelief.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." Tuffnut insisted as Hiccup disappeared behind the corner. I sighed and went back to sit down next to Astrid again. The next day it was Zippleback time.

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." Gobber said as the door of the cage opened and out came so much smoke it was hard to see. I was paired with Astrid and Ruffnut because there was an uneven number of people. We all had one bucket to use.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber voice came as smoke covered us blocked off the other teams.

"There!" Snotlout's voice came and suddenly I was covered in water.

"What the heck is your problem!" I yelled as the smoke cleared enough so we could see Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"It's us idiots." Ruffnut added angrily.

"Your butts are getting bigger we thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut said laughing.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon like figure." Snotlout said and then Astrid went over and punched him in the face and I came and when he started to get up I punched him again while Ruffnut hit Tuffnut with her bucket. And then Tuffnut got dragged into the smoke yelling.

"Wait." Astrid whispered to Ruffnut who had begun to move forward. We looked around and readied our buckets and then a tall knocked us over.

"Wow!" I yelled by bucket sent flying and suddenly Tuffnut crawled out of the smoke yelling.

"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" And suddenly out came the head but Astrid and I didn't move from the ground, if we looked like we weren't threats we could have the element of surprise on the dragon. Fishlegs soaked the wrong head.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled as Fishlegs ran away screaming.

"Hiccup now!" I yelled. He tried to throw it… and it didn't even come close to hitting it.

"Yeah… he's a charmer." Astrid teased me quietly so no one could hear me.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as the dragon roared and came closer to him. And then something else happened… the dragon coward away from Hiccup. "What the…" I trailed off beyond surprised getting up..

"Back! Back! Back! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup yelled as the Zippleback retreated looking terrified… of Hiccup.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." Hiccup said and I stared in amazement.

"Now think about what you've done." Hiccup said and then he closed the door as the Zippleback continued to cower. He turned back to us and I blinked in complete shock and Fishlegs dropped his bucket.

"Okay so are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…" Hiccup said backing away and then running towards the door,

"See you tomorrow!" he called. That's it… I'm following him. And follow him I did. His tracks where easy and they lead first to where he let go of the Night Fury and then they continued. This time I had remembered my axe and was slightly nervous. I'm kind of stalking this guy in the woods again which doesn't scream creeper at all... I followed the tracks down into a cove.

"Hic-" I froze in sheer shock and horror to what I found. The Night Fury was there… but so was Hiccup. He had a saddle and was just now putting it on the back of the Night Fury he froze and started at me.

"Oh no." he said. The Night Fury looked at me curiously with pupils lightly dilated… my axe slipped from my hand and I turn and ran surprise and slight terror and shock made me run and adrenaline made sure I didn't slow down for a second.

"Ingrid wait!" Hiccup yelled as I could hear him running after me. I pushed past all of the trees not looking back once. Until I ran into Astrid.

"Grid, there you are. Where'd you go? Did you find Hiccup?" she asked noting my panting, "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." I hesitated, I could practically feel Hiccup's gaze on my back Astrid must not have seen him she was focused on me. Then came the decision… tell her or lie to her. I looked back briefly seeing a flash of green and auburn.

"Um… Hiccup? No I haven't seen him. I haven't seen him at all. He just disappeared. I almost fell down a cliff a little way back there and some wolves where just chasing me don't worry about it." I said quickly lying without really knowing, I actually lied to my sister. There goes rule number 3; never lie.

"Well… I don't see any wolves. Now. Let's go back home. We have some extra honeycomb. I won't tell if you don't." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"Sure let's go." I said and I stole a quick glance behind me to see Hiccup looking at me in disbelief. I turned back to Astrid as I pushed her towards the village. On the way home the only thing that I could think was, what have I done? What had Hiccup done? If Stoick or anybody found out... why didn't I tell Astrid! I couldn't tell Gobber now! Astrid would know I was lying gods she would kill me. Oh gods everyone is going to kill me! Well the would if I was going to tell! Oh gods I wasn't gonna tell! No I will if there isn't a good reason. If there isn't then I'll tell. Oh gods what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Well I'm crazed... I keep typing and I can't stop! And YAY! Ingrid's finally meet Toothless! YAYAYA! ** **Anyway don't forget to favorite, review and vote on Ingrid's dragon. Currently in the lead Night Fury with 5 votes! And also send in any name suggestions you have! ** **Also if you have an idea of how I add the Night Fury feel free to PM me! I have one suggestion so far but I want everyone to get a chance to give there opinion! That's guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

I took a deep breath, "Come on Ingrid… your just here to get your axe back and find out what is going on."

I brushed my hair out of my face and then straightened my shirt then realized I was about to demand why Hiccup was… I don't even know what he was doing with the dragon but I had to know why, anyway you're not going to ask him on a date or anything this is business.

I took one last deep breath then I peeked around the corner begging as silent as I could. I quickly spotted Hiccup with his back to me but the dragon was looking right at me. His pupils were huge and filled with curiosity. I also spotted my axe put up against the wall of the cove. I put my hand on the rock and came out a bit more even from here I could hear Hiccup.

"Come on bud would you stop squirming or I'll never get this on you." I heard Hiccup say. I stood more and pushed off from the rock so I was standing partially in the clearing. I brushed my hair out of my eye and crossed my arm waiting for Hiccup to turn feeling good about how the Night Fury had not charged and dismembered me immediately.

"What has got you so… interested…?" Hiccup trailed off in shock when he spotted me, "Oh no." For a moment no one made a move as I kept my eyes locked on Hiccup narrowed slightly, Hiccup apparently didn't want to break the silence.

"The only reason I am here, is to hear what you have to say, and get my axe. You better have a very good reason for me lying to my sister." I said as I took a step into the clearing Hiccup seemed to be in shock, "Did you get any of that or do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, no, no! That won't be necessary… um… well Ingrid… this is Toothless." Hiccup said nervousness making it hard for him to speak.

"You named it?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes I did! But just listen! He's not dangerous!" Hiccup insisted. I didn't bother answering, instead raising one eyebrow at him.

"Okay… so he is dangerous! But he won't hurt anyone. See?" Hiccup said and to prove his point he put his hand on the dragon's nose.

"What's with the saddle?" I said ignoring his attempts to say a Night Fury wasn't dangerous. Hiccup blinked and then looked back to the dragon.

"It's so I can stay on." Hiccup explained like it should have been obvious.

"Stay on…?" I trailed off confused.

"When he um… flies." Hiccup said sheepishly. It took a minute to let that sink in… did he just say fly…?

"Wait! Let me get this straight. You got on that thing and it flew you around?" I said uncrossing my arms to gesture in disbelief at him.

"Well kind of. He can't really fly right now." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"What do you mean he can't really fly? Can he or can't he?" I demanded.

"He can with my help… look." Hiccup said going around the dragon to its tail, I shook my head and shot the dragon a wary look and then slowly came to stand a bit behind Hiccup to see a fake leather fin attached where another black one should have been.

"How did that happen?" I asked surprised, both by the fact that the dragon hadn't killed me and the fact that it was missing a part of its tail and then Gobber's voice echoed in my head, a downed dragon is a dead dragon.

"It must have happened when I hit him with the bola. And… he's stuck in here." Hiccup said as he kneeled down next to the tail.

"So you decided to name it and keep it as a pet?" I said crossing my arms once again, I had been doing that a lot recently.

"No… but…" Hiccup gave a sigh, "Ingrid, just please don't tell anyone. If they hear about Toothless…" I looked from Hiccup to the dragon, Toothless. Both we're giving me sad begging looks, so that's what a kicked dragon face looked like I always thought there would be more teeth shown, then again he was called Toothless.

"I won't." I said quietly causing Hiccup to blink confused.

"Really?" he asked.

"No Hiccup, I'm going to tell everybody you have a pet dragon! No one will think I'm crazy!" I said sarcastically and then added with a crooked smile, "And the dragon giving me the kicked dragon look doesn't really help much either."

Hiccup smiled, and for a moment either of us moved but Toothless kept looking from me to Hiccup, oh great now I'm using his name maybe I have lost my mind. "Well…" I trailed off.

"Oh sorry… um… what?" Hiccup said as if coming out of a trance.

"Do I get to see you ride the dragon or do I get to call you a liar?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"Sure… but I should probably warn you I haven't exactly completely figured it out. There are still some kinks." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. "Kinks?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's a problem with the tail it won't stay open. This is just a test run…" Hiccup said.

"Well then proceed, I wanna see this." I said turning and walking to a rock to wait, it took a few minutes for Hiccup to get the saddle on Toothless and get the rope attached to his leg.

I didn't expect them to get off the ground but they did. The rope tied to Hiccup's leg didn't really help anything though and my amazement at the fact that Hiccup was flying was short lived when they crashed. I jumped up and ran up path and then towards a bunch of high grass that they had crashed in.

"Hiccup, are you-?" I asked trailing off when I spotted Toothless rolling around on the ground clearly loving the tall grass.

"What is this stuff?" I asked curiously lifting up a handful of it as Hiccup came into view.

"Do you think this works on all dragons?" he said after a moment of watching Toothless roll around like a cat.

"It's like dragonnip or something." I said and then added, "So probably."

"We should test it." "Gobber is going to let out the Gronckle again maybe you can try it on him." I said crossing my arms.

"First do you think you could help me get Toothless out of here?" Hiccup said pulling on the dragon's leg.

"This is gonna take a while…" I sighed. We did eventually get Toothless out of the grass, which had been dubbed dragonnip fairly quickly, it took a lot of fish though and pleads of 'come on! The grass isn't THAT nice!' to finally get him out. I got my axe back and that day in the arena Hiccup did in fact use the dragonnip after the Gronckle had hit Snotlout half way across the arena that is. And sure enough the Gronckle went big eyed and rolled right over I think it might have even purred.

And while we walked back to the village everyone was crowded around Hiccup, well besides me and Astrid who was seething with annoyance.

Hiccup slipped away, and when Astrid and I got home so did I, claiming I wanted to have some practice with my mace.

I was meet in the clearing by Toothless's tongue. And I was suddenly very happy I hadn't told my sister, but gods if she found out… oh we were all so dead.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so excited for Rise of the Guardians to come out (enter girlish fangirl squeal here)! And for the new episode of Riders of Berk (enter another squeal here)! Sorry if this isn't my best chapter I'm just SO excited! Oh and the polls Night Fury is winning with 6 votes, second place is Deadly Nadder with 3 points, and tied for third is the Skrill and the Timberjack with 2 votes. Don't forget to vote guys! Also when this fanfiction is done I was thinking of starting one for Rise of the Guardians. I would do episodes and the ministories still but I like doing the big long chapter story, thoughts? Read on! -Queen-of-Typing**


	8. Notice!

**Hi guys! I just wanted to put up this message to apologize for how long it's taken with the new chapters for this story. I will be continuing of course but I've had some issues with the movie (sorry I don't approve of bootleg), and I lost the password for my account (I didn't want to try memorizing the random string of numbers and letters), and some other stuff I don't feel like mentioning. **

**Thank you loyal followers of this story and I hope you can forgive me for how long this is taking. Thanks guys! I post it as soon as I'm done! I love you guys! Keep writing and reading! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next few days where fun. That is the only word to describe it, I mean sure Astrid wanted to maim Hiccup, but besides that I had quickly began to realize Toothless was adorable. I wondered how a creature this cute could possibly cause as much destruction as it did. For Thor's sake Toothless purrs.

Luckily he had also seems to have taking a liking to me. And he helped me mess with Hiccup, who just seemed to be in shock that I was actually listening to him and you know… not making fun of him. I wonder if he ever noticed I was one of the only ones who never did.

We were also learning a lot about dragons. You can scratch a spot on a dragons next that makes them pass out, Toothless nearly crushed me with Hiccup did it for the first time. He tried it on a deadly nadder, the blue beast went over like a sack of bricks. Good thing too, Astrid was about to cut its head off. Dragons like shiny things too, we had discovered it when some light came off my shoulder pad at just the right angel to create a small dot that went around whenever I moved. It took a few minutes to figure out why Toothless was running around like a lunatic.

I have to admit watching a terrible terror attack Tuffnut's face had been hilarious, what was more hilarious was when Hiccup save him!

Another thing had changed, everyone loved Hiccup, I noticed that I wasn't the only one with a crush on the small Viking now, Ruffnut had joined me. At dinner when Hiccup went to sit alone everyone charged over at him crowding him, I sat back. After all I got to see him at his best, with his dragon.

The only one not so happy was Hiccup as I mentioned earlier was my sister. She hadn't notice me sneaking off into the woods, because she was going off into the woods throwing her axe at trees getting out her rage. Hiccup told me she nearly hit him when he was heading over.

Flying improvements were also made to the saddle, during the first few days it was made very clear that tying the rope to Hiccup's foot was not working, so he made a device where it attached to the saddle itself and all he had to do was turn it.

I will never understand how Hiccup could make such amazing things.

There was one accident when Hiccup got stuck to the saddle, we had to sneak him into town to get him free, Astrid nearly got us. I don't think my heart has ever gone so fast. And then our parents came back. I realized something, time was going by, and these fun times will come to an end. I didn't want them too I wanted to hold onto this time I wanted us to stay like this forever, sneaking around and having the time of my life with Hiccup. Everything was perfect why did it need to change?

I contemplated this as the boats came up. Hiccup was off with Toothless practicing flying for the first time and I was here to meet my parents.

Astrid set aside her anger for the time being to be happy that our mother and father where home. Or at least we hoped they were. Only one ship came back. I felt dread until I spotted my mother and father looking a little worst for wears but alive come off their ship, luckily hand in hand meaning the marriage was still intact.

We ran down with bright smiles on our faces.

"Mom! Dad!" I called excited. Dad got to us first lifting both of us up in his arms crushing us in a bear hug.

"There are my girls!" he yelled and then setting us down only for our mother to repeat the process. We went home, mom made our favorite sheep stew and then asked the inevitable.

"How's dragon training going?" I winced and looked at Astrid seeing the murderous expression of hers return.

"That little-!" Astrid started but I cut her off.

"It's been fun. Nobody's lost a limb yet, and Hiccup is actually pretty good at it." I said, I think Astrid's mug cracked.

"Hiccup?" mom said surprised.

"Yes Hiccup, that little fishbone has become a real big shot!" Okay so maybe Astrid was angrier than I thought. Mom and dad seemed to notice it as well but chose to focus on the fact that the village screw up was a big shot.

"How?" dad asked.

"No idea." I lied, I had gotten pretty good at it. Lying to my family I've been lying to Astrid convincingly for weeks and then I decided to add, "Astrid and Hiccup are the last contestants for killing the Monstrous Nightmare."

"Really?" Dad said surprised.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." It took a moment to realize she was talking to me. It took another moment to realize what she was apologizing for.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to kill plenty of dragons when I'm older. I don't think missing this one is really that bad." I said truthfully, at the beginning of this I admit I had been as eager as everyone to kill the Nightmare. But after spending all that time with Toothless, I don't think I could. It was one of the reasons I hadn't gotten into the final two. I had backed down willingly instead of holding another competition. But that also meant… Hiccup might have to kill the Nightmare. Why couldn't time have stopped?

"That's very wise of you Ingrid." Mom said smiling at me. I smiled back weakly as a dread grew in my chest.

Tomorrow was the final competition to see who killed the Nightmare. And Hiccup had a better chance than Astrid. I have never wished for Snoutlout to be as good as he claimed otherwise he'd be the one killing that dragon. I don't know how I got to sleep.

The next day I hid my nervousness well, because I don't get scared. No one was down at the gate except for Hiccup and myself, Astrid was doing some warm ups that required a lot of room.

"Try to lose." I said after a while of silence. Hiccup seemed to have forgotten where he was, he jumped slightly and then turned to me.

"I will."

"And please, don't get in Astrid's way. She will kill you." I added more jokingly hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Hiccup gulped my attempts of humor failing. Astrid came down with her nostrils flaring. She shot Hiccup as death glare and then took some deep breaths.

"Good luck Strid." I said hitting her shoulder, oddly enough that seemed to calmer her down a bit because she hit me back and said smiling, "Like I'll need it."

Well at least someone was confident.

The match started and I was still down at the gate, Gobber had joined me ready to jump in if necessary.

"I can sure train' em." Gobber said as Hiccup and Astrid dodged around the arena avoiding the claws and spikes of the Deadly Nadder.

"Yeah, you sure can." I said quietly my attention focused on the fight.

"So…" Gobber said apparently needing my attention I turned to him but it took a moment for my eyes to break away from the arena. "You've gotten a crush on him too haven't you?"

If I had been eating I would have choked.

"Please tell me you are not serious. And that you're not talking about Snoutlout!" I said slightly panicked.

"I'm talking about Hiccup, Ruffnut's got the fever. And you have too I see. Backing down to give him a better shot."

Thank the gods that Gobber wasn't paying as much attention as I thought.

"Actually, I just didn't want to end up competing against Astrid. My sister is more important to me than a competition and I'd rather not have to go up against her." I lied coming up with something that was totally believable. Before Gobber could respond a cheer rouse up and then Gobber was in, Astrid was having a break down and Hiccup gave me an apologetic look. Gobber's hand went over Astrid's head looking up at where the elder was.

Please, please! Gods if you can hear me please let her pick Astrid.

The look of disbelief on Astrid's face told me everything I needed to know. I could hear pounding in my ears as Gobber's hand went over Hiccups and he winced. Hiccup had won. He had to kill a dragon.

I think my whole world was falling apart.

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I feel horrible, I love you guys and I feel so bad because this took so long! Next chapter will be longer and I'm sorry if Ingrid wasn't her normal self. I finally got a kink out I had a problem with and I can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**Poll results as of now, Night Fury is in the lead with 13 votes, next with 5 points is the Crystal Hoarder, in 3rd place with have Deadly Nadder, 4th is the Skrill with 3 votes, in 5th place he have a tie between the Changewing, Monstrous Nightmare and the Timberjack with 2 votes and in last place we have a tie between Hideous Zippleback, Typhoomerang, and the Whispering Death with 1 point. Remember you can request a dragon be added to the polls, be it an oc dragon or one in the series as long as you send me all it's basic information. **

**Thanks guys! Queen-of-Typing **


End file.
